1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a scan driver and a flat panel display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) that are lighter in weight and thinner than comparable cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
The FPD commonly includes pixels arranged in a matrix format, a data driver for driving data lines coupled to the pixels, and a scan driver for driving scan lines coupled to the pixels.
The scan driver sequentially supplies scan signals to scan lines to select pixels in units of lines (e.g., rows). The data driver supplies data signals to data lines in synchronization with the scan signals. Then, the data signals are supplied to the pixels selected by the scan signals. The pixels charge (or store) the voltages corresponding to the data signals and generate light having brightness corresponding to the charged voltages.